meganonstopwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Panic
Panic is a wrestler currently wrestling for MNW on Wreckage. Background Panic, under his real name, was born in Queens, New York, and grew up there dreaming to be a wrestler. He believes his parents never supported his dream, and only supported his brother, who became a lawyer. He hasn't had very good luck with women in the past years. He's been wrestling since he was 20. Career in MNW Earlier Matchups, First Pursuit of the IC Championship Panic debuted in a fatal four way match against Stone Cold Steve Austin 2.0(Now known as A-Von), Super Destroyer, and Hancock. The match ended in a draw when all four members actually pinned each other. The next week he faced SCSA 2.0(A-Von) again, and this time he won the match. He went on to fight in another fatal four way matchup against Ace Voltaire, Hancock, and SCSA 2.0(A-Von), but Destroyer ended up attacking all four men, leading to a tournament at Slaughterfest in Seattle. Panic and Ace were in the first round of the tournament, but both men were again screwed over by Destroyer, leading to the second match of the tournament, where Hancock took the #1 Contendership. Second Pursuit of the IC Championship, Feud with Jason Herth Panic went on to the next Wreckage, talking to then-Co-GM Johnney Violence about Destroyer screwing over him and Ace, and got a restart tournament. Panic's match was against TJ Griffis, a member of Simeon Stinson's team, and Panic won the match, only to be attacked by Tobias Williams and Simeon Stinson afterwards. The next week, in the final round of the redo tournament, Panic won a match against Ace, allowing him a spot in the triple threat match for the IC Title at Glory's Reign. The next week on Wreckage, Panic faced Destroyer, and won the match, but was unmoving for a bit afterwards. Panic fought in a triple threat match against Ace Voltaire and Simeon Stinson on the final Wreckage before the PPV, but lost after Simeon showed off and pinned both Ace and Panic. Later that night, Panic went on to help attack Hancock and Johnney Violence, turning heel and joining forces with Simeon. Panic went on to the triple threat match at Glory's Reign against Super Destroyer and Hancock, which was ultimately won by Super Destroyer. Panic later blamed his teammates for his loss at Glory's Reign, and left them. Later in the night, at Glory's Reign, Panic found Jason Herth giving Willow Skye, a Goddess that Panic is in a relationship with, compliments that weren't just friendly. The following week, Jason helped Willow pick up some papers while Panic seemed distraught. At Wreckage 16, Panic wasn't supposed to be in attendance due to injuries sustained in his match against Hancock, yet he arrived in time to see Jason speaking to Willow. Later that night, he was found kneeling over an unconscious Jason. He was blamed for attacking Jason, and banned from Wreckage 17. Again, he arrived, attacking Jason during his match and demanding a match against Jason at Battle of the Champions. This would cause a strained relationship between Panic and Willow, which would later be tested by the introduction of a new MNW interviewer by the name of Whitney Escule, who is shown to have a bit of a crush on Panic. However, the crush never went anywhere. Panic finally returned to ring action on Wreckage 18, defeating Daniel Ross. However, that same night, Jason told Willow that Panic had been walking around and performing romantic actions with Whitney Escule. Trivia *Panic is 30 years old, and has been wrestling for 10 years. *Panic has had many relationships in the past, yet none of them have worked out, for unknown reasons, although Panic usually doesn't like to talk about them. *Panic's real name is unmentioned on MNW, but it is Jack Lyle. *Panic's parents are wealthy. Also, Panic's brother is a wealthy lawyer. *Panic is in a relationship with Willow Skye, although, he is shown to have a jealous side. Pictures Panic.png|Panic's old look, before Glory's Reign Panic2.jpg|How Panic looked at Glory's Reign Panic3.JPG|How Panic looks now PanicAndWillow.jpg|Panic and his girlfriend, Willow Skye Panic11.jpg|Panic addressing the crowd at an MNW House show Category:Wrestler Category:Active Category:Mid-Carder Category:Tweener